


How Do I Get Rid Of My Best Friend's Fiancé?

by Blue_Night, GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Marco are best friends and run an architect's office together. One day, a young good looking dentist wants them to build his new house he wants to move in with his boyfriend. Marco comes closer to him because they skydive together and soon, they are in love with each other and planing their wedding. Erik then realizes how much he loves Marco and that he has to do everything he can to keep Marco from making the biggest mistake in his life. Will Marco realize soon enough that it is actually Erik whom he really loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully, you will like our little fanfic-AU we're writing together. This will be a true co-production based very vaguely on the film 'The wedding of my best friend', hopefully with a happy end for our lovely boys.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let us know if you like it, feedback is love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a special birthday gift for Marco. But, this could backfire on him, and maybe, he will come to regret this gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this first chapter together was already great fun. If you like it, please leave kudos and comments, because that's what keeps us writing! :-)

“Happy birthday, Marco!” Erik embraced his business partner and friend tightly, cheek on cheek, his own stubble scratching over the blonde’s. They almost had the same height and for a short second he could catch a breeze of Marco’s after-shave, a musky fragrance that suited the slim man perfectly and that tickled Erik’s sense of smell like no other scent could do.

Marco returned the hug, patting on the brunette’s shoulder and Erik could see by the way he smiled that he was sincerely delighted about the unexpected birthday gift. The wonderful dimples of the other one were clearly visible, a distinct proof that he was really pleased. “Thank you, Erik!”

They stood in front of Marco’s desk at one of the window fronts of the huge bureau they shared. Marco looked at the table, noticing a small birthday cake and an envelope next to it with obvious delight. “Open it!” Erik encouraged him, his beautiful eyes sparkling in anticipation. He watched Marco’s reaction closely, hoping from the bottom of his heart that his friend would like his gift.

“Wow, it’s a voucher for a tandem jump! How did you know that I always wanted to go skydiving? That’s great, Erik, really.” Marco’s dimples deepened even more and Erik was sure that he had hit the bulls eye once more. He had gained quite some experience with finding appropriate presents for Marco during the years.

“That’s nothing,” Erik smiled back, “I simply listened to you. You mentioned it during one of our lunch times, I guess.” This day was truly wonderful, he thought – it was not only Marco’s birthday and they would probably have another lunch together but, an important potential customer would visit them soon and Erik was quite sure that they would gain the order to plan and built a house for him. He whistled cheerfully as he returned to his own desk at the other side of the room, starting his computer.

Ever since Marco and he himself had founded their architecture bureau, their business had developed slowly, but steadily. They had gotten to known each other during their studies and both of them wanted to run their own business, but, neither of them had had the financial background to do it on their own, and so they had joined forces and their success had proven them right.

The brunette opened a file on his computer, throwing a glance at Marco who was also occupied in his work, plans and documents stapled on his desk. Their recipe for success was simple: Erik was the more creative one and Marco was the mastermind in planning and bringing ideas into action. Even after two years of cooperation Erik sometimes was stunned about the way they complemented each other, a blind understanding between them. He sighed and threw a look at the file in front of him. No, this wasn’t the right time to work on it, he decided. Instead, he grabbed the documents their potential new customer, a prominent dentist, had sent them in the run-up to their meeting in the afternoon and soon he was lost in the preparations.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The young man entering their office fifteen minutes later than they had fixed for their appointment was quite a stunning sight. Erik was a little bit pissed off because he came too late right for their first meeting, because they had a very tight schedule and the first discussion was always the longest one. Most of their customers had wishes which simply couldn't be realized, even though Erik oftentimes managed to come up with pretty uncommon ideas to make these wishes possible and half of the meeting was about talking some sense into their disappointed clients without losing them.

He was tall and in perfect shape, with dark-brown hair and stunning blue eyes and his smile showed perfect white teeth every model or actor would have murdered for.

Mr. Lewandowski offered his right hand with an apology. “I'm so sorry, Mr. Reus, Mr. Durm, but, there was a patient coming to my doctor's office right before I wanted to leave. She had a horrible toothache and I simply had to attend her,” he explained and Erik watched with astonishment Marco's reaction. “This is absolutely no problem, Mr. Lewandowski, please don't worry. Everything is alright, isn't it, Erik?” he asked him with a smile, but a hidden warning in his wonderful light-brown eyes, their color changing from a rich chocolate-brown to amber depending on the mood Marco was in.

“Yes, of course, it is no problem, Mr. Lewandowski,” Erik hurried to say against better judgment. It would be a problem, because their next client was always very punctual. “Shall we start then?” he gestured invitingly to the chair in front of the desk and Mr. Lewandowski sat down with a grateful smile and opened a booklet he had carried in his left hand.

“My boyfriend and I want to move in together and the house has to be perfect! He is very busy and so I have to do the planning all alone, but, I'm sure that he will like everything I'll come up with,” the dark-haired dentist started the conversation and Erik noticed the surprised look Marco shot at the Pole. He obviously hadn't expected that this man had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Erik had known about it, because he had done his homework and looked at the documents and seen the other name, there, Polish as Mr. Lewandowski's: Jakub Blaszczykowski.

“I see. We will do our very best then,” Erik sighed, hoping that this project wouldn't cause any trouble. There had been other couples breaking up because of their different opinions about their 'dream-house'.

The next hour went by rather quickly with the unavoidable discussion about what would be possible and what would not be possible and Erik was utterly happy and relieved when they finally came to an agreement. They needed assignments like this to expand and become popular. Mr. Lewandowski also was one of the nicer clients, his wishes weren't that extraordinary and he was reasonable enough to make compromises.

When they mused about the next meeting, fixing a time, Marco suddenly shook his head. “Oh no, this won't be possible. Erik gifted me with a voucher for a tandem jump. I always wanted to skydive and this day is the date of my first jump ever!” he almost shouted with joy and Mr. Lewandowski's eyes widened.

“You want to skydive? I parachuted oftentimes during the last years. It is one of my favorite hobbies. It would be my pleasure to do the tandem jump with you. It should always be with someone who has quite some experience.”

The blonde beamed at him. “You would really do that? You would jump with me? This would be really great, Mr. Lewandowski!”

The Pole shot a look at Erik. “I hope that I don't interfere with your wishes, Mr. Durm. Do you want to jump with him yourself? After all, it was your gift.”

Erik shook his head, trying to look approvingly. “No, Mr. Lewandowski. I suffer from vertigo. I prefer to stay on solid ground,” he said sorely.

“Shall we fix it, then Mr. Reus? Do you want to jump with me?”


	2. The Tandem Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik had a special birthday gift for his friend and business partner Marco and their new client offered to make the tandem jump with the blonde. Erik suffers from vertigo and is worried about his friend's and secret crush's safety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're so happy that you liked the first chapter of our co-production! Here is number two!  
> Enjoy reading it and please, give us feedback, leave kudos and comments if you liked it! :-)

“Woooohoooooo!”  
Marco’s loud cry echoed through the small plane before it got lost in the blue sky, and he was caught by the incredible surroundings, the earth more than thousand metres below him. The moment he had jumped out of the plane, tied to Robert, the adrenaline kicked through his veins like never before.

The architect couldn’t believe that he was weightless now, falling towards the ground in a rapid pace, the strong body of his tandem partner behind him. The blonde wasn’t scared at all, he trusted Mr. Lewandowski – or Robert, as they called themselves by their first names now – while he watched the scenery, the wind tugging forcefully at his jumping suit.

Everything seemed to be like in a slow-motion, the sound of the flattering suits, the cold air he sucked into his lungs and the little village that came nearer and nearer under their bodies with every second. And yet, it was over too fast. Marco could sense that Robert shifted his body and they were lifted up high in the air, their falling stopped all of a sudden.

Marco screamed another time in ecstasy, gliding through the air on the parachute. The experience outran everything he had ever done before and he had practised quite a lot of extreme sports. Finally, he himself had disproved the fact that humans weren’t able to fly, he had survived jumping out of a plane with nothing more than a thin parachute to prevent him from dying.

And – he had experienced the skydive together with Robert. Robert who was still right behind him, his body pressed to his own, connected by tight ropes and straps. Robert who ordered him now to lift his legs for the landing.

Marco obeyed and the ground came closer until Robert landed elegantly on earth, running a few metres before he let himself and his precious cargo fell down on the meadow. They lay down on the soft grass, the sun shining brightly and Marco wanted this moment to last forever.

He felt Robert’s strong body with every cell of his own, the dark-haired’s groin pressed to his butt, his hands fumbling with the straps to release his tandem partner. The adrenaline still pumped through his system and he slowly turned around, facing the man who had guided him through this exceptional experience.

“Thank you,” he panted and his breath faltered. The blonde didn’t know if it was because of the high or simply because of Robert himself or probably because of both of it together but suddenly, he drowned in the blue eyes of the Pole like in a clear mountain lake.

“You’re welcome,” Robert smiled and Marco thought that he held his gaze for a second too long. His heart missed another beat while Robert released the last strap that had kept their jumping suits together, a strap that was very close to his loins. The blonde sighed heavily in pleasure, the whole event overwhelming him completely.

Robert stood up slowly, beating the dust from his suit. He offered Marco a hand and helped him to stand up on trembling legs. The Pole somehow managed it to pull his tandem partner straight into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. “Thank you for your trust,” the dark-haired whispered into his ear. His hand moved lower and lower until it rested on Marco’s butt as if by accident. The architect closed his eyes, savouring the touch and the afterglow of the skydive to their fullest.  
Reality hit him hard when he heard another well-known voice, totally out of breath. “Whoa, you survived it! My God Marco, I was scared to hell!”

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  
He turned around just in time to see Erik storming in their direction. His friend seemed to be a little bit pale around his nose and his eyes were wide as saucers. “Are you okay?” the brunette asked concerned, forgetting about his good manners as he ignored Robert standing closely beside him completely, his attention focused only on his friend's and partner's face.

Marco narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyed and disturbed because of Erik's sudden and somewhat unexpected appearance.

“Yes, I'm okay, Erik and so is Robert. You really shouldn't forget about your good manners, Erik. He stands right beside me and maybe, I would be not okay if he hadn't taken care of me during our jump that good!” he told the younger man off and Erik flinched by this rather harsh speech and stepped back. The relieved expression on his boyish features changed into a hurt one and he bit his lips, uncertainly.

Robert laid his hand on Marco's forearm and when he looked at him, the man with the stunning blue eyes and the handsome and very male face smiled at him. “He only meant good, Marco. He was just worried about you,” he reminded him gently.

Marco pressed his lips together to a thin line. The jump had been so wonderful and exciting, but Erik had ruined his mood and he lifted his chin in a defiant gesture. “That doesn't excuse that he ignores you while you stand right beside me. After all, you are our client!”

Erik stared disbelievingly at him, opening and closing his mouth several times, looking like a fish on the strand gulping for water and this annoyed the blonde even more. What must Robert, the sophisticated and successful dentist think of them? Erik behaved like a stupid young schoolboy and Marco suddenly felt deeply ashamed.

“And I will stay your client, please don't worry about that, Marco.” Robert shot Erik an apologetically smile and Marco felt a sharp sting of jealousy in his abdomen. Why was he smiling at Erik that way? Erik had offended him and his business partner should be the one apologizing, not Robert! Robert had done nothing wrong after all!

“Don't be mad at him, Erik. Is it okay if we call us by our first names?” When Erik hesitantly nodded his head, the Pole continued: “Marco is a little bit upset and he didn't mean to yell at you. It was his first skydive and it's normal and understandable that he needs a rather long time to come down from his adrenaline high after wards,” he explained and Erik nodded again, smiling shyly at the dark-haired dentist.

“I have to apologize, Robert. I didn't mean to be impolite. I was only so relieved – I suffer from a horrible vertigo and just the thought of skydiving makes me sick, dizzy and shaky,” he admitted and Robert's smile deepened.

“You don't have to apologize. I remember that you told me about your vertigo and I know that even the thought of skydiving must make you feel very uncomfortable. My partner Jakub feels the same way. That's why we can't share this hobby.”

Marco felt another sting of pain in his stomach as Robert mentioned his boyfriend and it made him angrier with Erik because he had caused Robert to speak of him just because of his stupid vertigo.

“You really shouldn't make such a drama out of your little vertigo, Erik!” he groused angrily. “No one forces you to jump out of a plane and you also don't need to worry about me, at all. I'm sure that Robert will always take good care of me when we're skydiving.” He leaned a little bit closer to the dentist and Robert stroked his forearm in a calming gesture. “Of course, I will, Marco!” he assured him and his voice sounded a little bit hoarse as they looked each other deep in the eyes.

“So, you will do this again?” Erik's flat voice broke in on the haze Robert's intense gaze had put him in. He turned around on his partner again, frowning at him.

“Of course, _we_ will do this again!” he snapped, voicing the word 'we' with as much emphasis as he was able to. “This was the most wonderful experience in my whole life and I can't wait to repeat it. How can you even ask!”

Erik swallowed and his gaze became sad. “I'm glad that you liked _my_ gift for you that much, Marco,” he only said quietly, emphasising the word 'my' only slightly. “I'll see you tomorrow in our office, then.”

With these words, he nodded at Robert and turned around, walking away with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slightly slumped and his head hung low.

Suddenly, Marco had a bad conscience, because he had totally forgotten that it had been Erik gifting him with this tandem jump and not Robert. He watched his friend leave, murmuring silently: “Yes, Erik, I liked it very much, thank you.”

But, the younger man was too far away to hear his words.


	3. Quarrels And Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert are fascinated by each other and Erik has to deal with Marco's crush on the dentist. Kuba, Robert's boyfriend has to deal with Robert's uncommon liking for round windows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more and more fun and GoForGoals and I work perfectly together.  
> Dear audience, enjoy the new chapter and please, let us know if you liked it, because feedback is love! :-)

„I can totally understand your wish for round windows in the living room,” Marco said eagerly, “that will look fabulous on your house.” He gazed at Robert with a dreamy expression on his features and Erik had a very hard time to not simply punch his business partner straight into his stupid face.

Ever since the skydive a few days ago, Marco had fancied about his “tandem master” who had guided him through this “breath-taking experience” as he didn’t get tired to explain. Sometime during his endless praises, the younger architect tried to go deaf but it hurt Erik more than he would have thought to listen to Marco’s flatteries about Robert.

Marco had tried to apologize to him for having been grumpy right after his jump, but Erik hadn't wanted to hear his lame excuses and only waved them away. Their friendship had suffered from this quarrel, a lot and they only talked about business at the moment and spent their lunch breaks and evenings alone, which hurt Erik even more. He had wanted to please Marco with his birthday gift and maybe even come closer to him, but as it seemed, his present had had quite the opposite effect.

But, as difficult as the last days had been for him, it was nothing compared to the situation he now had to endure. They were sitting together with their clients, Robert and ‘Kuba’ as Jakub Blasczykowsky had introduced himself, discussing some details of the house that the Poles planned to build.

In fact, their meeting couldn’t really be called a discussion, Erik thought. Robert had strange ideas, like the one with the round windows in the living room, and his partner slowly but steadily lost his patience. “I don’t want round windows, Robert,” Kuba pressed out through gritted teeth, “I have told you that before so why do you come up with this nonsense again?” Erik felt sorry for him because he shared the blonde Pole's opinion and even more, because he could see that Robert had the same dreamy expression on his face whenever he looked at Marco and his boyfriend of course noticed that wistful looks, as well.

He had wanted to come to Kuba's help when Marco excitedly had filled in, obviously siding with Robert and eager to please him, no matter what, as ridiculous as his proposals were.

Finally, Erik had enough. “Marco,” he said slowly, as if he was talking with a little child, “you know that round windows are difficult to carry out, they will boost the costs and have a bad energy efficiency. Besides, it will look like bull’s eyes.” He tapped with his fingers on the surface of the table, waiting for the blonde to come back to senses again.

“Here you have it,” Jakub snapped into the direction of Robert, apparently satisfied that he had won a friend and accomplice for his own wishes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He leaned back in his chair and waited for his companion to give in and listen to the voice of reason.

Yet, neither Marco nor Robert did both of them this favor.

“We will include round windows if it is Robert’s wish,” Marco said firmly, gazing at Erik annoyed, “that’s my last word.”

Erik felt his temper rising and he only got himself together because he didn’t want to lose such important customers. However, Jakub didn’t show the same self-control. “Then we’re done here!” he shouted, jumping up from his chair. “You can plan that damn house alone, Robert! You even can move in there alone! I thought that you wanted to build it for me – for us, but, you obviously have changed your mind because my wishes don't matter to you any longer!”

He packed his jacket and darted out of the bureau in a rapid pace. Erik stared at Marco with a murderous look, then he followed Jakub on his heels, leaving Marco and Robert sitting in the office in stunned silence.

 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

When Erik and Jakub had left the office, Marco sighed deeply. “I’m so sorry, Robert,” he rasped, “I don’t know what’s gotten into my partner. He seems to be a little bit thin-skinned in the last time. But be sure that I will talk to him. And, you can also be sure that you will get your round windows.” He slowly bent forward and took a pen and a notice pad that were lying next to him.

“Here, have a look.” The blonde drafted the house and the outer front of the living room, including three round windows. “What do you think?” He beamed at Robert and slowly moved closer to the Pole.

“That’s fantastic,” the dark-haired returned. “But I have to apologize for Kuba, too. This whole house planning is obviously too straining for him. Can I make up for his behavior?” He glimpsed at his watch. “It’s almost midday, can I invite you to have lunch with me?”

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Erik had run after the blonde Pole and he caught up with him just in time before the older man could get into his car and disappear. Robert and Kuba must have used their own cars, because Erik recognized the dentist's red cabriolet he had seen before, while the banker drove a streamlined silvery sports car.

“Kuba, please, wait!” he gasped totally out of breath, musing briefly about his own rather poorly stamina when it came to sports.

Kuba paused in his movement and slowly turned around. “I'm sorry, but we have nothing to discuss. Robert obviously don't want us to live together in his house any longer and I won't stay there watching him making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend!” The banker seemed to be pretty upset and Erik could see that he furtively wiped his eyes.

“Marco isn't my boyfriend,” he objected with as much indignity in his voice as he could muster, but when Kuba raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, he blushed, staring down at his shoes and said: “But I wish he were. I don't like this more than you do, so why don't we join our forces to bring both of them back to their senses? I'm sure that Robert still loves you. It was only this damn tandem jump and I really wished I had never had the idea to gift Marco with it at his birthday. This whole skydiving-thing has somehow had the opposite effect of what I wanted.”

He didn't ask the Pole banker why he knew that he was in love with Marco, Erik was pretty sure that everyone could see it in his eyes – everyone apart from Marco who was oblivious when it came to Erik's feelings for him.

“And what do you suggest?” Kuba asked mistrustfully, but Erik could also hear the curiosity and hope in his harsh voice. He smiled, knowing that he had caught the other man's attention.

“I will tell you my plan, Kuba. Why don't we go somewhere undisturbed, grab something to eat and then I'll tell you what we will do?”

Jakub hesitated, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip and Erik thought not for the first time that the banker was really an interesting man and a catch for the eye. If he hadn't been that madly in love with Marco, he certainly would have liked to get to know the older man better.

Kuba finally made his decision, straightening his shoulders with a deep sigh. “Alright, I will give it a try. Hop in, I know a place where we will be rather undisturbed and the food there is pretty good.”

Erik suppressed his own relieved sigh and climbed into the car.


	4. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Kuba had a quarrel about their house and Erik and Marco had a fight about this house, as well. Now, they're having lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a wonderful audience and we have so much fun writing this story for you! Marco and Erik will go through hard times and Robert and Kuba most likely, too, and we want to invite you to follow along their ride upon this rocky road.  
> Please, give us feedback leave kudos and comments to show us if you like this story, because feedback always feeds our muse! :-)

“Ever since he went skydiving with your business partner, he has totally lost it,” Kuba sighed with sadness but also anger in his tone, biting into the small piece of bread the restaurant had offered them as an appetizer. He had chosen a quiet venue with discreet waiters and a noble menu, a place where they would remain undisturbed for the serious topic they had to discuss. The Pole pulled a disgusted face after he had taken the bite, although the bread smelled delicious. Apparently, he wasn’t hungry at all and Erik could understand it quite well. He didn’t have an appetite either.

“It’s the same with Marco,” the young architect answered with a sigh and looked out of the window into the bright daylight. “I don’t know what happened between him and Robert. I just hear his rhapsodies about your boyfriend every day in the office.” Kuba visibly flinched and threw the bread back on the plate. “I’m sorry,” Erik hastened to say, “but it’s the plain truth.” He stared through the window another time, wondering when on earth the sun would shine for him again, too.

“I know what you mean,” the elder one answered, crunching up the piece of bread until nothing more than crumbles were left behind. “I have to listen to similar eulogies about Marco. Robert is praising how relaxed he had been during their tandem jump all the time and how impressed he is about Marco’s architectural abilities. But, to be honest, I think he admires not only his business skills, if you know what I mean. Marco is a very handsome and intelligent man.” The Pole had started to arrange the crumbles on his plate into small patterns while he forced the words out of his mouth.

A hot wave of jealousy shot through Erik’s body and he clenched his hand around the knife he held in his hands. “Marco might be handsome, but at the moment he’s not intelligent, at all, believe me”, he snorted. “He’s acting like a real prick. I have never seen him behaving this ridiculous way before.” Erik balled his fist in anger and for a short moment, it didn’t look as if he wanted to spread butter on a piece of bread with the knife; it rather looked as if he wanted to use the sharp blade for another purpose. “I fear that Marco will ruin our whole business if he doesn’t stop it”, the brunette hissed.

“But you still have a crush on him”, Kuba stated the obvious. He tilted his head slightly to the side and waited for a reply, watching Erik’s reactions closely, but the young architect didn’t answer, the lump in his throat way too huge for a proper response. “Don’t even ask me,” Kuba continued instead. “All I want to do is bringing Robert back to senses before he does something really stupid.”

Erik’s eyes went wide in horror. “Do you think, he might… he might… he might…”, he stammered. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t even think about the topic Kuba had implied.

“Yeah, I think he might want to sleep with Marco,” Kuba filled in for him. The Pole looked Erik straight in the eyes and the architect could see how desperate his customer was. Kuba obviously was prepared for the worst.

“No!” Erik exclaimed and some other guests of the restaurant turned their heads into their direction. The red colour of Erik’s cheeks darkened even more when he noticed the attention he had attracted. “No,” he continued much quieter, his voice still trembling, “I meant if you think that they could go on a date or so.”

As an answer, Kuba simply pointed at the door. “They already do”, he commented dryly.  
Erik's head jerked up and he turned around just in time to watch his business partner and friend appear in the entrance to the restaurant with the dark-haired dentist, beaming at him. They were too busy with themselves to notice the two men sitting in the corner opposite the door, but Erik knew that they would see them when they had taken their seat. He swallowed and took a deep breath.  
“Listen, Kuba. I want Marco for myself and you want Robert back. So please, do what I tell you know, will you?” he said, looking the older man straight in the eyes. Kuba slowly nodded his head and Erik smiled at him. “Good. So listen, this is my plan...”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Marco looked around while he waited with Robert for the waitress to come and bring them their menus. It was an exclusive restaurant neither Erik nor he himself would have chosen for a normal lunch break, but he had to admit that he was rather pleased that the dentist had taken him to this place. His only hope was that Robert would keep his promise and pay the bill because Marco hadn't brought enough money with him to pay the bill for two meals.

Their business had started surprisingly well, but they still had to be careful with the money they spent. Therefore, he hadn't expected such a generous birthday gift from Erik. Marco frowned. Why was he thinking of Erik right now? He sat there with a handsome man who was obviously interested in him and he thought of the friend he knew for years by now? Not to mention that he had been pretty angry with him only fifteen minutes ago. Marco smiled relieved. This certainly was the reason. He was still angry with the brunette and had thought of him therefore.

He let his gaze wander and flinched when he saw the person he had just thought about sitting in a corner with Robert's boyfriend. Marco blinked and pinched himself, not sure whether he was dreaming or not. Erik and Kuba sat there, chatting and laughing and his friend bent over the table to whisper something into the blonde Pole's ear and look him deep in the eyes.

The rather loud sound of his fork clattering back on the table made him flinch again and this time Robert flinched, as well.

“Marco? What's wrong?” the dark-haired dentist asked confused, frowning slightly because Marco's attention wasn't directed at him.

“No-nothing,” Marco stammered totally taken aback. When had this happened. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him and now, Robert's gaze followed the direction Marco was staring into.

“What the hell...,” Robert cursed loudly and Marco blushed as other guests stared at them. The waitress coming to their table interrupted their staring and Marco gratefully took the menu, although he suddenly didn't feel hungry any longer. He gazed at the various delicious offers, but nothing he found there really appealed him.

“Can you recommend something special?” he addressed his companion, forcing his eyes away from the disturbing sight of Erik and Kuba giggling like little school girls. Erik obviously hadn't noticed him, his attention was focused only on the good-looking banker and Marco felt slightly sick as he watched his friend making goo-goo eyes at the older man. This was truly disgusting! How could Erik dare making a complete fool of himself like this in public?

Robert's fingers stroking his hand finally made him look at his own partner again and the deep blue eyes smiling at him eventually helped him to relax a little bit. The fingers left a warm feeling on the back of his hand that spread out in his whole body.

“Forget them, Marco!” the dentist purred and Marco took a deep breath. Robert was right. He was sitting here with a handsome and fascinating man and should focus only on him and not on his stupid friend who didn't know how to behave in public.

“The menu?” he smiled back and Robert's happy beam made up for his earlier discomfort.

“Take the tortellini with the prawns. They are truly delicious,” Robert suggested and Marco looked at his menu again. The tortellini were truly expensive, but Robert's intense look assured him that he wouldn't have to pay the bill.

“Alright, the tortellini,” he agreed and Robert contentedly nodded his head. The waitress came back to their table and they ordered their meals, choosing a light white wine. Marco knew that he would come back to the office far too late, but he couldn't have cared less. After all, Robert was their client and the house he wanted to build would push their business and help them to win new clients.

He straightened his shoulders and looked up again, determined to stay unmoved in case Erik had noticed him in the meantime, but when he searched for the well-known figure of the brunette sitting in the corner, the table was empty.

Erik and Kuba had left the restaurant.


	5. Having Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert went to the same place for lunch as Kuba and Erik did. Marco didn't notice his friend and Robert's partner leave and muses about where they could have gone. Back in their office, he finds out that he is not the only one having a date in the evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a lot of fun with this story and Marco's and Erik's 'love-confusions'. One thing is fore sure: our sweet boys will have to suffer quite a lot before they finally will know to whom they really belong and find their happy end. :-)
> 
> Have fun reading the new chapter and please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it! :-)

Marco had to stare twice at the place Kuba and Erik had been sitting at only minutes ago. He sensed a strange feeling crawling up in his guts. Where the hell had the two of them been going to? Suddenly, Marco preferably wanted to end the lunch with Robert and to go back to the office, checking if his business partner was there. Yet, the delicious smell of the food waving through the restaurant was not the only reason why he dismissed this plan.

“Is something wrong?” Robert asked carefully, smiling at the blonde architect with sparkling eyes.

“Eh, what?” Marco answered, still wondering what Erik was doing with Kuba now. And where.

“Are you all right?” the dentist repeated, placing his fingers once again on the back of Marco’s hand as if by accident. The slight touch sent a shiver through Marco’s body and brought him finally back to reality.

“Yes, it’s just…” he stammered, trying to search for an alibi. Robert had moved his hand away but the fine hairs on Marco’s underarm were still erected. The architect stared into Robert’s blue eyes and forgot about the rest of the sentence immediately. How on earth could eyes be so azure?

“Don’t worry, I know Kuba,” Robert snorted as if he had read Marco’s thoughts. “Sooner or later, he will come back to me and ask me for forgiveness. But what about your business companion? Or is he more than that?” Robert’s gaze seemed to pierce Marco and the architect swallowed.

“Erik?” he said, trying to speak out the name as disgusting as possible. “No, he’s just my business partner. No one of us could afford to run an architect bureau alone so we joined forces, it only was a decision of reason. But I could never fall in love with him, just the thought alone is simply ridiculous.”

The moment Marco had uttered the last words, he suddenly felt sick, as if he would suffocate on the whole sentence. It felt like a betrayal although he didn’t owe Erik anything, at least not regarding their private lives. The blonde grabbed the water glass and gulped down the whole content without dropping it. However, he didn’t feel any better at all.

“Are you sure that you are all right?” Robert asked once again, placing his hand on Marco’s and this time, he let his palm where it was, stroking his fingers gently. Marco shook of the confusing thoughts about Erik and Kuba, concentrating on his counterpart.

“Yes, I am,” he smiled, turning his own hand so that his palm met Robert’s. The dentist entangled their fingers and Marco forgot instantly about Erik. Falling in love with Erik might be ridiculous but falling in love with Robert was definitely not that difficult at all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco entered their office one and half an hour later than he had been supposed to go back to work. He readied himself for Erik's unfair accusations, telling himself again and again that he didn't need to have a bad conscience, because after all, Robert was their customer and Marco had only done what was needed to let Robert stay their customer.

He put on a strict face, balling his fists as he pushed the door open, only to stop in the doorway, staring at the younger one who stood before his working table, bent forward and drawing something while whistling cheerfully. Erik seemed to be in a very good mood and Marco frowned, questioning himself whether or not Erik's good mood had something to do with a certain blonde Pole.

“Hello, Erik,” he drawled unsure, watching the brunette's reaction closely. Erik looked up at him as if he were surprised seeing him in their office and Marco's frown deepened.

“Ah, Marco, welcome back,” his friend only stated, going back to whistling. “I hope you had a nice lunch.” He focused on his drawing again, changing from whistling to humming.

Marco bit his lip, mumbling something that might be considered as a greeting, hesitantly closing the door and stalking across the room to his own desk. He didn't know why it bothered him that much that Erik obviously hadn't bothered where he was and also didn't seem to be interested enough to ask him. He sat down and tried to concentrate on his own work, while his mind wandered forth and back between Erik's strange and somewhat hurting behavior and Robert's invitation to have dinner with him tonight. Marco wasn't that dense to not know what Robert had had in mind when he had invited him to come to his place and have a romantic candlelight dinner with him and he felt slightly uncomfortable by the thought of cheating on their other client Kuba, even though Kuba most likely wasn't their client any longer. Hopefully, Robert would make up his mind and break up with the blonde banker, so Robert and him could be together openly and not just have a secret affair.

He looked up again, watching Erik for a while who was still humming quietly, perfect in tone and finally dared to ask: “Would you mind working longer tonight? I have a date.”

Erik didn't bother to even raise his head as he answered his question in a casual voice. “Sorry, Marco, but I do mind. You were the one coming back from your lunch break more than one our later than you should have. So, it's your turn to work longer if necessary. Apart from that, I have a date and can't work longer today.”

“A date? You have a date?” he stammered, staring incredulously at his friend.

Erik slowly, very slowly raised his head, looking back at the blonde architect with a blank expression on his handsome face. “Yes. I have a date. You seem to be surprised. Do you really think that I'm not worthy to have a date? That I'm such an unpleasant person that no one wants to get to know me better or spend time with me?” he inquired, his voice as flat and low as his face was impassive.

Marco swallowed audibly. Of course, Erik was neither the first, nor the second. “Of course, not, Erik. You're a wonderful person. I'm just surprised, that's all. Robert invited me to his home for dinner tonight and you didn't mention having a date, so I thought you wouldn't mind.” he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably his weight.

“But, I do have a date and I wasn't the one coming late. I'm sure that Robert won't mind you coming an hour later to him. He surely will understand that you had to work on his – suggestions for the windows of his new home for longer than you thought you would. I on the other hand have an invitation for the special première of the director's cut of 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' and have to leave earlier.”

Marco gaped at the other architect, not able to believe his ears. “You're doing what?” he croaked out, not sure if Erik was kidding him. They had talked about this film and that they wanted to watch the director's cut when it came into the cinemas, but they had been too late and the cards had been sold out.

Erik smiled sweetly at him. “You heard me, Marco. I'm watching the director's cut of 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' tonight,” he repeated patiently.

Marco felt anger rising in his guts. Erik had known that he had wanted to watch this film, as well, preferably the première, of course. “I could cancel my date. We could go there together,” he suggested, his voice almost pleading.

Erik shook his head. “I can't believe that you say that, Marco. You were so eager to get to know Robert more - hm – personally. And he seems to be that eager, as well. He surely would be disappointed if you cancelled your date just to watch a film with your business partner. Apart from that, it's not me having the cards. I was invited to that film by someone else.”

Marco bit his lip, feeling defeated all of a sudden. “I see,” he murmured. “And who was the one inviting you there?”

Erik smiled innocently at him and his face beamed with his joy. “Kuba,” he answered happily. “Kuba invited me. I will go there with Robert's ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely fanfiction and we have no clue whether there is a director's cut of 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' or not. We only thought that this would be funny and add a 'spicy' note to all the confusion and struggles. So please, don't take that for real. :-)


	6. Confused Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik will watch 'Fifty shades of grey' with Kuba and Marco will have a candlelight dinner with Robert. Are they really happy about their choices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fun to write and in the next chapter, the action between Marco and Robert will start. Erik is thinking about a way to win Marco's heart and there will be more confusion and awkwardness along their rocky road.
> 
> Enjoy reading our new chapter and please, let us know if you liked it!

„Are you totally nuts?“ Marco yelled without thinking after Erik’s confession that he would go to the special première of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ with Kuba. “You can’t watch such a movie with one of our customers!”

“But you can flirt with another?” Erik replied dryly. He remained unimpressed, stapling some documents on his desk with utter patience.

“I’m not flirting with Robert!” Marco shouted. Preferably, he wanted to smack Erik or throw his well assorted files to the floor but instead, he took a deep breath. “I’m not flirting with Robert,” he replied much calmer. “Erik, please, don’t go to that première with Kuba, all right?” He drew a big, pleading impression on his face but this time, it didn’t work.

“You won’t put me off from doing so, Marco,” Erik answered firmly, his strict tone leaving no way for objections. “By the way, enjoy your date with Robert. And Marco?” Erik pierced his business companion with his hazel-green eyes. “Be sure that you use protection when you’re coming closer.”

Marco let out an indignant yelp. He stared at Erik in total disbelief, unable to reply to the impertinent comment. He tried to say something several times, opening and closing his mouth, yet, it was pointless.

“Have a wonderful evening, Marco,” Erik said, packing his belongings. “I will clock out now, see you tomorrow.” He switched his computer off while he whistled cheerfully. The blonde architect still stood in front of Erik’s desk, frozen in place. He watched his business companion grabbing his jacket and then, Erik was gone.

Marco slumped down on his own desk chair and buried his face in his hands. He was going to have a date with one of the most fascinating men on the planet, why the hell did he care that much what Erik was doing?

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, Marco stood in front of Robert’s flat, his heart hammering in his chest. He had finished his work early, because he hadn’t been able to concentrate on his tasks anymore. He had a slightly bad conscience but, he pushed the thoughts aside, trying to focus on his date. His fingers grabbed the bottle of wine he had bought tighter – a very expensive Bordeaux wine he actually couldn’t afford. Marco looked down at himself, considering if his skinny dark jeans and his elegant shirt were appropriate for a candle light dinner with the dentist. However, he didn’t have time anymore to think about his dressing because Robert opened the door.

“Marco!”, he greeted the blonde wholeheartedly, “I’m so happy that you are here, please, come in.” Marco carefully stepped inside the flat, admiring its huge space and the tasty furnishings.

“Wow, that’s a wonderful place,” he managed to bring out. “Here, I have bought some wine, I hope that it fits to the dinner,” he added shyly, handing Robert the bottle.

“That wasn’t necessary, Marco,” Robert breathed already dangerously close to the architect’s ear. “Please, make yourself at home.” He invited the blonde into the cosy living room where a table was set with great thoroughness, two candles already enlightened. “Have a seat”. The Pole pulled a chair back for him and Marco sat down, not remembering when he had been so nervous the last time.

“Are you tensed?” Robert asked gently. He didn’t wait for an answer and laid his hands on Marco’s shoulders, kneading the muscles softly. “Relax,” he whispered, “you don’t have to fear anything.” The dentist continued with his gentle caresses until Marco gave in, sighing in pleasure. It had been way too long since a man had last indulged him – in fact, he couldn’t even remember when he had had sex for the last time. The thought alone sent a wave of arousal down to his groin and he let out another unconscious sigh.

“Yes, that’s better,” Robert encouraged him. “We will have a wonderful evening, I promise.” With these words, he bent down and kissed Marco’s neck, letting the young architect shiver vigorously. “My ex and your business partner might have a nice time watching ‘Fifty shades of Grey’ but that’s only stupid theory, Marco,” he purred into the blonde’s ear, “but I prefer the practice.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Erik stared at the huge screen, watching Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey fucking their way through the film, his thoughts focused on the fucking that most likely happened in Robert's expensive flat right now. Now that Marco couldn't see him, his facade threatened to crumble and he swallowed hard as he struggled to keep his confused and angry feelings at bay.

Kuba beside him seemed to have the same problems, judging by the way he stared blindly at the heated and passionate actions in front of him. Erik instinctively felt for the older one's hand, seeking comfort and reassurance that they were doing the right thing. The banker turned his head and smiled at him, a warm and kind smile, sad, but understanding and reassuring and Erik asked himself not for the first time why the dentist was willing to just throw away the relationship he had with this handsome and charismatic distinguished businessman. Kuba was a much better match with the other Pole than Marco as the young ambitious architect he actually was and Erik could see by the sadness in the blond banker's eyes that Jakub Blaszczykowski truly loved Robert Lewandowski.

He leaned his head against Kuba's shoulder and the older one wrapped his arm around his narrow ones, sensing that the young architect didn't try to hit on him, but needed warmth and comfort right now. If Erik hadn't been as stupidly and madly in love with a man who didn't see him as a man worthy to look at twice, he could have fallen for the good-looking banker, easily. But as things stood, they were both deeply in love with the wrong man, a man who didn't appreciate what they were willing to give and they had to find a way to show them what a precious treasure actually was right before their stupid noses.

The film went on and Erik tried to focus on the hot sex scenes he most likely would have found arousing and exciting with Marco sitting beside him and which depressed him now because he longed so much for the blond architect that it was almost hurting.

Kuba's hand stroked his upper arm and Erik leaned closer, biting his lip and wiping furtively his eyes. He would show Marco that he was the right one for him, no matter what, there simply had to be a way to make Marco realize that he loved him and not Robert Lewandoeski. He sighed wistfully, watching Christian Grey doing things to his Anastasia he would have loved Marco doing them to him and finally, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Maybe, there would be a way to show his partner and friend what he was missing. He only had to do it the right way. Erik snuggled close in his seat, leaned comfortably against Kuba's brought shoulder, carefully paying attention to the film now.

Tomorrow, he would start his mission to win Marco's heart and Erik was determined to succeed in the end. He was the one Marco truly belonged to and Marco would have no other choice than to realize that, too. Maybe, it would be even fun to show Marco that he was the right one for him.

The film went on and a plan formed itself in Erik's head. Oh yes, it would definitely be fun, Erik now was about sure that.


	7. Two Ways To Spend An Evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a date with Robert who wants to cook for him. Erik has a 'date' with Kuba to make plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took us a little time to write this chapter, but, here it is. There will be an explanation why Robert is so determined to seduce Marco, he is not only cheating on Kuba, it is more complicated, because we didn't want him to be just the careless bad guy. Marco hasn't realized to whom he belongs and isn't the bad guy, either. This is just what happened in real life, too, sometimes, when people have problems with each other and don't talk. Lucky us, we can enjoy writing and reading about their stony roads.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter and please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Your feedback is what keeps us writing! :-)

The meal Robert had cooked had been delicious - and full of innuendos. Robert had served oysters as the first course, followed by a savory steak and ice cream with hot raspberries as the dessert. The dessert they were eating now.

„The cold ice and the hot berries are building a great symbiosis, don’t you agree with me, Marco?“ Robert gazed at his counterpart intensely, pushing the spoon in a tantalizing way between his lips and sucking one of the raspberries in. „Just like you and me.“

The dentist’s last sentence hadn’t faded away when Marco let his own spoon fall, the metal hitting the plate with a dull sound, cutting through the tension that had been building up between them. „Are you still nervous?“ Robert’s voice was only a seductive purr anymore and he set his cutlery aside, grabbing Marco’s hand. „You don’t have to be, babe.“

Marco gulped and took another sip from the delicious wine while he entangled his fingers with Robert’s once more. Damn, it had been so utterly long since he had felt the pure skin of another human being on his own and he wanted more. Much more.

Robert tugged him up and Marco stumbled accidentally, not prepared for the movement, one of his feet getting caught by a chair leg. „Whoa,“ the dark-haired whispered, holding Marco in a tight embrace, „I got you.“

Although Marco was standing on his own legs again, Robert didn’t let him slip out of his tight embrace. „To be precise, I got you where I wanted to have you since I first saw you,“ he whispered into Marco’s ear, his hands slowly crawling under the hem of the blonde’s shirt. „Do you like that?“

Marco closed his eyes and nodded slightly, the gentle touch overwhelming his starved body. „And that?“ Robert added, tilting his head to the side and coming slowly closer with his tempting lips. He stopped his movement right in front of Marco’s mouth, only an inch before their lips would have met. And then, it was the young architect who made the last move, pressing his mouth onto Robert’s with a passion that surprised himself.

He gave in to the ministration of Robert’s tongue, absorbing every lick and every caress until he eventually let Robert pull up his shirt and toss it to the side. „You’re so beautiful, Marco,“ the dentist murmured, almost worshiping Marco’s chest with his fingers. „Come with me,“ he added roughly.

The architect followed Robert into his bedroom, a large room with modern furniture and for a short moment he thought about the other owner of that bed, Kuba, the bad conscience hitting him. What was he doing with Erik in the meantime? Erik.

Marco pushed the thought aside with grim determination and concentrated on Robert. Why bothering about the younger one who obviously had fallen head over heels in love with the blond banker, not caring about him, at all? The Pole had lost his own shirt and pushed Marco down on the bed gently, but, also determined. „I want you,“ Robert confessed, his voice hoarse from his obvious desire.

„And I want you,“ Marco gave back, raspy but not less sure. His chest moved heavily up and down under his breaths while Robert covered his body, taking his lips with ardor. The kiss they shared promised so much more than a quick encounter to satisfy sexual requirements, their tongues moving in perfect unison. During their kiss, Robert moved his hands slowly lower, on tramp to the South, until he reached the waistband of Marco’s jeans. He pushed one finger inside cheekily, asking once more for allowance. „Can you get this off, please?“ Robert asked and Marco obeyed.

„I would like nothing better than that,“ he whispered, „but only if you undress your jeans, too.“ He placed his hands on Robert’s perfect ass, his hands slipping into the trouser pockets, pressing the Pole closer to his own body. For the first time, he could feel Robert’s erection and he let out a moan, aroused and needy.

„It’s all yours, babe,“ Robert said, getting rid of his jeans, revealing a tight black boxer with a promising content.

„What about K…“, Marco wanted to say but, his lover interrupted him.

„We broke up,“ Robert answered quickly, „I’m free. Free for you, my wonderful Marco.“ Robert stroked over the blond’s slim body, coming dangerously close to his hard dick.

Marco couldn’t remember that he had ever been so horny before, the blood rushing through his veins, making every cell tingle. And then, Robert started to kiss his chest, his nipples, slowly licking a wet line upwards, kissing Marco’s dick through the thin fabric of his briefs, and the architect knew that he was lost. His body was in flames, every nerve longing to be teased and he arched his hips, tossing his own briefs down and presenting Robert the part of his body that needed him now or never.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Erik smiled at the blond banker as they walked along the dark street, passing other couples and visitors of the nightly city now and then. Kuba was acting like a true gentleman and had suggested to go to a small pub after wards, enjoying a good glass of wine and talking about the film they had just watched.

Erik was more than fine with that, because an intimate pub and a good glass of wine to loosen his tongue was exactly what he needed to explain his plan to his accomplice.

The older man gently placed his hand on his back as he ushered him to the entrance of the 'pub' he had suggested. Erik whistled through his teeth and blushed because of his childish behavior, but the place where Jakub had led him to was one of the most expensive and distinguished night clubs and not only a simple 'pub', at all. It was the place where the upper class of Dortmund went to enjoy themselves and remain undisturbed, and Erik was deeply impressed as the guard at the door greeted his companion like an old friend, shooting him a surprised look, but being too professional and discreet to ask the Pole about his young unknown date and where he had left his partner.

One of the waitresses, a beautiful young woman with a huge smile on her face led them to a table where they would be out of earshot of the other guests and Kuba joked with her and asked her about her studies while he looked into the menu to choose the perfect wine for them. Erik nervously bit his lip, he wasn't used to drinking wine and he only hoped that he wouldn't put himself to shame with his ignorance about wines and all the things the high society was normally used to.

“I think we will take the light white wine from your today's offer,” Kuba finally said, looking expectantly at Erik who simply nodded his head, because he really was no expert when it came to any sort of alcohol. “That's fine with me,” he agreed, glad that he didn't have to make the choice himself.

The waitress beamed at Kuba, ignoring his younger companion more or less, and Erik asked himself not for the first time since they had entered the club, whether the young woman with the long blond curls had a crush on the handsome banker or not. She actually must know about Kuba preferring men, but either she chose to ignore it, or she hoped that Erik's sudden appearance meant that the businessman was free again so she could try her luck before he found himself another partner.

They waited until she had disappeared behind the counter, shooting them quick glances now and then, before Erik leaned over the table to reveal his plan to the ex-partner of the man who had stolen his beloved Marco from him.

“I want to tell you about my plan. You want Robert back, right?” he asked in a whispering voice and Kuba nodded without hesitation, although his face showed a sad expression.

“Yes, I want him back. I know that he is probably sleeping with Marco right now, but, we had some rough times and it's not only his fault that things between us have gone the wrong way. I still love him and I know that he still has feelings for me, as well.”

The young banker went silent and Erik reached over the table, gently pressing his hand. “You can talk to me, Kuba. I will keep everything you want to tell me confidential. I consider you as a friend and we have the same goal. But, it would be helpful to know what went wrong between the two of you to get things back on the right track again,” he said friendly and Jakub smiled gratefully at him.

“We used to do the sky diving together, Robert and I. But, the last time we jumped together, our landing was hard and I injured my back. I needed two surgeries and a long rehab after that. My back is fine again, but, Robert had a hard time dealing with the accident. He somehow thought that it was his fault, no matter how much I assured him that it wasn't. He started to think about us getting married and building this house and it became some kind of obsession for him although we had a lot of fights and other problems to deal with.”

The waitress came back to their table and Kuba closed his mouth, waiting for her to open the bottle with the light wine and pour the deliciously smelling liquid into their glasses. She took her time and Erik found himself drumming impatiently with his fingers on the white linen of the table cloth until she had filled their glasses and asked whether they wanted a light snack or only the wine. Finally, she was done and when she found nothing more to do, she slowly turned around and left again.

Jakub waited until she was out of sight and then, continued to speak, his face pale and his eyes fixed on the white linen.

“I had to take heavy painkillers over a long time and together with the injury... we had problems to... with... I mean, in bed...” His voice trailed off and Erik stroked the back of his hand, swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat. He understood a lot of things better now and even though the thought of Robert seducing Marco was still driving him mad, but he couldn't really blame him any longer. No one was the bad guy here, it had just been a long line of unfortunate happenings both men hadn't been able to deal with and instead of talking to each other and trying to find professional help, they had drifted apart. Erik was sure now that the dentist still loved Kuba, but that he hadn't been able to deal with his fears and his bad conscience any longer.

“I understand, Kuba. It's alright,” he said gently and the Pole finally was able to lift up his head and smile gratefully at him. He took a sip from his wine with trembling fingers and Erik did the same, clearing his throat. When Jakub looked curiously at him, the small flame of hope glowing in his eyes, Erik took a deep breath and began to speak:

“Now, I'm more determined than ever that we have to open their eyes to whom they truly belong. Listen, Kuba, I think I have an idea how we can do this...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be explicit love scenes between Marco and Robert, because this story is about Erik winning Marco's heart and Kuba winning Robert back and we decided to not go into further details about Marco's nights with Robert. There will be some explicit scenes later in this story with the 'right' couples. :-)


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Robert had a date and afterwards, the handsome dentist seduced the blond architect. Erik and Kuba watched '50 Shades of Grey' and made plans afterwards. Now, Marco and Erik meet in their office the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're back with this story. It took us some time to get back into it and we hope that we managed to keep up with the last chapters. Please, share your thoughts with us, your feedback is very important to us and what keeps us writing.  
> Enjoy reading the new chapter, the next one hopefully won't take that long again. :-)

Marco suppressed a yawn when he entered their office, his thoughts still occupied with what had happened last night. Robert had been so passionate after their intimate dinner, and the blond architect hadn't been able to resist him, following him into his bedroom when Robert had taken his hand to guide him there. The blond thought that he was in love, totally and head over heels, but instead of feeling incredible happy and wallowing in the memories of their wonderful night, he felt troubled and fought against his bad conscience because he couldn't forget that the handsome dentist had been together with his long-term partner Kuba only a couple of days ago.

The cheerful whistling of his companion and business partner pulled him out of his musings and Marco frowned, Erik's good mood annoying him somehow. Erik already sat before his desk, busied with some drawings, and Marco knew that his tongue would dart out of his mouth to lick his lips now and then like it always did when Erik was focused on something, even though he couldn't see his mouth because Erik kept his head lowered down on his task.

“Good morning, Erik, how was your evening?” Marco asked before he could stop himself, inwardly groaning, because he really didn't want to know anything about his friend's evening with his lover's ex. His younger partner raised his head, a happy smile on his face that made his beautiful eyes sparkle and lit up his youthful, handsome features.

“Good morning, Marco!” He gave back, his voice as happy as his smile was. “Thank you for asking, my evening was great! The film was pretty much a cliché, even though very entertaining, and Kuba invited me into a rather expensive bar afterwards. Our waitress and some other people tried to hit on him, but he had eyes only for me!” Erik sighed, wistfully, and Marco felt a slight nausea pooling in his stomach all of a sudden. Maybe something wrong he had eaten the previous evening?

“Had he? Really? I thought that Kuba is together with Robert!” the blond replied rather sorely, and Erik's eyebrow traveled up as he frowned at him. “What are you talking about, Marco? You of all people should know that they broke up! Robert didn't invite you for dinner to show you his collections of stamps, did he?” Another sigh escaped his lips, and Marco found his gaze glued to Erik's lips. Weren't they redder than usual? Maybe swollen from passionate kisses the brunet had shared with Kuba the previous night? Maybe even more than only kisses?

“Got something on my face? Why are you staring at me like this?” Erik's voice sounded confused and Marco blinked, shaking his head to clear his clouded mind.

“No, no, everything's fine,” the older architect mumbled, suppressing his own sigh. Why the hell had Erik to be that cheerful and in such a good mood? “What happened after the bar?” he inquired, eyeing his companion attentively.

The brunet giggled, blushing slightly. “Not much, Kuba is a true gentleman. He drove me home and accompanied me to my door where he asked me if he was allowed to take me out for dinner tonight.”

Erik leaned back in his chair, sighing for the umpteenth time. Slowly, his permanent sighing was getting on Marco's nerves. “I think that I'm in love, Marco!” The younger one glanced at him from underneath his eyelashes, his blush deepening. “Kuba is so – so wonderful! Not only a gentleman, but also very intelligent and literate, and he is interested in a lot of things. He has good manners and he is really good-looking and fascinating,” Erik rambled on, and Marco wished all of a sudden that he hadn't had so much coffee for breakfast. Coffee wasn't good for the stomach and he could already feel acid rising in his throat. Kuba was far too old for Erik, how could his friend fall for him? And he really wasn't that good-looking, was he?

“I'm happy for you,” he said, his voice sounding not the least happy or cheerful, and Erik's frown deepened for the split of a second, a strange expression flickering over his face.

“Thank you, Marco. How was your evening? I hope that Robert's cooking skills didn't disappoint you. You're my best friend and I can only hope that Robert Lewandowski values you as highly as you should be valued. At least as highly as Kuba values me,” he added, and Marco's joy about Erik's words vanished into the air within an instant. He really didn't want to be reminded of Erik's and Kuba's newly found affection for each other.

“My evening was wonderful and cooking is not the only thing Robert is skilled at,” he said, his blatant words pulling a slight, almost invisible flinch from the brunet. “And yes, he values me.”

Erik's smile seemed to be a little bit strained, but then, he shrugged his shoulders. “I'm glad to hear that, Marco. You deserve to be happy,” he said and his voice sounded honest and sincere.

Marco bit his lip, nodding his head. “Thank you, Erik, you deserve to be happy, too,” he said, ignoring the slight ache in his chest as he walked to his own desk, trying to focus on his work. He couldn't allow himself a distraction, they were still new in this branch and they needed to gather new clients and do their work thoroughly and with great care to boost their awareness.

When he lifted his head to risk a glance in Erik's direction, his friend was absorbed in his own work again, and Marco sighed when he saw the rosy tip of his tongue licking over his lips. He looked back at his own drawings, and after a few seconds, he pressed his own lips to a thin line, starting to work with grim determination.

Robert wanted him to built his house and Marco would do that, no matter the cost.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

„I will have my lunch break, then,“ Erik announced around noon. He took his mobile, pretending that he had received a message from Kuba, and sighed for the umpteenth time.

If he was honest, the sighing annoyed himself to no end but, he could sense that it had the desired effect on his business partner, and so he continued to make the tiny little noises that would hopefully drive Marco mad.

The last hours had demanded all of his strength because it wasn’t easy to keep up the unimpressed facade. In fact, Erik felt more miserable than ever before. Each mentioning of Robert’s name let his heart clench, and if he had disappeared to the toilet more often than usual, it was not because he had drunk so much tea but, because he needed time to get himself together again and to not stare at Marco all of the time, imagining how he had made love to Robert.

Erik hadn’t lied to him, he truly had an appointment with Kuba for dinner but, it wasn’t a date as he wanted to make Marco believe. No, he needed to continue with their plan to separate Marco and Robert from each other, he himself wanted to be the one Marco would kiss and caress and stroke all night long. Not to mention that Kuba deserved his second chance with Robert, as well.

Musing about this, Erik finally didn’t need to feign the heartfelt sigh that escaped him, making the man he loved looking up from his desk with a slight flinch.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The afternoon had been even longer than the morning and Erik hadn’t been able to focus on his task anymore. He pretended to keep on working, rearranging files and typing frantically on his computer. Yet, the truth was that he could see Marco kissing Robert in his imagination every single damn time he closed his eyes for longer than the split of a second.

Marco seemed to be working fully concentrated, and Erik had to force himself to spread his faked cheerful mood until finally, finally, the blond stood up and called it a day.

„I will leave then, bye Erik,“ he heard his business partner saying and then, Marco was gone.

Erik had waited for the moment when he eventually would be alone, not in the need to keep up appearances, but now he didn’t know if he should really feel relieved.

Probably, Marco would return to Robert and his pained heart missed a beat.

The young architect shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of the desperate thoughts together with the motion as he left their office a couple of minutes after Marco but, they haunted him until he was sitting together with Kuba in the restaurant they had agreed to meet.

„How was your day?“ the Pole asked him and to stare into his face was somehow like gazing into a mirror. Kuba looked strained and exhausted, sad and beaten.

„Don’t even ask me. I had such a hard time to play the cool guy, and every time my thoughts drifted away, I imagined Robert and Marco kissing each other. Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me to realize that they were coming closer?“

Kuba laughed bitterly. „Oh yes, it does. Especially because I have returned to our flat today to pack my belongings.“ He screwed up his face and Erik felt real pity for him.

„Did you meet Robert?“ he asked, squeezing Kuba’s hand in a reassuring gesture.

„No,“ the Pole croaked out, „but, I somehow ‚met‘ your Marco.“

„You did?“ Erik answered astonished while he felt a severe nausea taking the upper hand.

„I sat down on our bed to say ‚goodbye‘ to my former life,“ Kuba continued, dark shadows under his eyes and in his voice. „And then I could smell it. It was Marco’s aftershave still hanging in the air, having its origin probably on the cushion he and…“

„Stop it, please,“ Erik whispered and for a long time, no one of them said anything anymore.


End file.
